Jamba Juice
by BluSakura
Summary: OneShot. 1xR. Karen is a normal worker. It's a normal Thursday afternoon. It's a normal routine. With a notsonormal couple to make her day a little more amusing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. And I don't own Jamba Juice. The drinks and boosts used in this story are totally real. And I don't own Bugs Bunny. So yeah. I don't own anything.

A/N: Um…boredom I suppose. Just read. It's a one-shot.

* * *

Karen pressed the button on the blender.

She poured the thick, pink contents into the small sized foam cup. When substance clung to the sides, she hit on the sides and let it flop into the drink container. She popped a lid on, put in a straw, and called out with a passive face and voice…

"Small Strawberries Wild, no boosts."

Yep. She was a worker at a Jamba Juice. And it was a normal day.

The young girl looked up and picked up her drink with a smile. Before exiting the door, the girl smiled and waved at Karen.

A normal day, indeed.

It was always like this. Ever since her father told her to get a job. She was one of the richest people in the city. Why she needed a job, she may never know. Her father said it was to "build responsibility." Sure. Whatever that means.

So, every Thursday afternoon, she'd get up, go to her classes, and come to work. Every. Single. Thursday. Afternoon.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Karen turned to see her co-worker, May, smiling. "Hey, hun, I'm going to take a five-minute break. I'm sure you can handle the store by yourself!"

So May left. And Karen knew for a fact that she won't come back in five minutes.

And she wanted May to be fired. Really.

After about fifteen minutes of doing nothing, a young woman walked in.

She had golden dirty blonde locks coming down a little past her shoulders. Her blue eyes glanced around the store as she breathed in the citrus scent that always lingered in a Jamba Juice. The woman smiled at Karen.

By god. It's that politician lady. Person. Yeah. Karen was never really interested in politics.

The politician looked up at the over-head menu above the cashier. She placed a finger on her lip, skimming through the available drinks. Soon, she smiled and looked at Karen. "May I have a…"

She was interrupted by the door to the Jamba Juice swing open.

The politician sighed and turned around. Karen was a little freaked to see a frantic brown haired, Prussian eyed man gasping and panting at the doorway, staring at the woman accusingly.

"What do you think you're _doing_?"

"Buying a drink."

The man got right into her face. "I'm _aware_ of that. However, you fail to understand that you aren't safe. You're an easy target for any assassin. They could do anything they wanted. You better feel lucky that I…"

"Oh, blah, blah, blah. Can't you have fun for once?" The woman turned to Karen, who just watched the whole time. "May I have a…"

"Dammit you're not listening to me!"

"I _would_, but I would like to order my drink first!"

"Relena…"

"Heero! Just let me order and then you can yell and scream and kick and lecture and sulk all you want after that." She smiled at Karen. "Sorry about that. May I have a medium Strawberry Nirvana with a Protein Boost?"

"I'll have a medium Mango-A-Go-Go with an Energy Boost."

The woman blinked at the man. He gave a death-glare and Karen shuddered. "Relena, you're giving me a headache. I might as well just get something to clear my head while your disregard for your safety is hassling me."

The politician frowned. "Oh, how nice."

Karen mumbled the price. The man opened his wallet and lightly slapped the politician's hand as she tried to give Karen her credit card. "Ow! Hey!"

"I'm paying."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine then, I guess I am." The man handed Karen the credit card.

Karen watched in wonder at how this man actually used the Bugs Bunny strategy in real life. And it actually worked.

The woman sputtered and she froze. Karen went to mix the drinks.

"Hmph. It seems Heero Yuy actually made a joke."

"Not a joke. My method of persuasion."

Karen pressed the button on two of the blenders. The drinks whirled loudly.

She stared at the couple. The blenders were to loud to hear what they were saying. It seems as if they were arguing.

Karen let the corners of her lips turn up slightly. The blenders stopped. But they still kept bickering. She took her time pouring the thick drinks into the cups. She hit the sides of the plastic blenders to get all of the substance in the container.

She popped the lids on, put in the straws, and looked at the arguing couple.

"A medium Strawberry Nirvana, Protein Boost and a medium Mango-A-Go-Go, Energy Boost."

They glared at each other and picked up their drinks. The lady smiled at Karen. "Thank you so much."

The man just nodded in gratitude.

He opened the door for the politician. "Thank you, dear Heero, for paying, opening the door, and ruining my fun."

He smirked. "Anytime."

And they left. Karen went to wash the blenders.

A normal day, indeed.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Wow. I was bored. Review, folks!


End file.
